


Out of Sorts

by Nary



Category: False Colours - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Twincest, Twins, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn visits Kit in Vienna, and the twins experience a slight mismatch of expectations before reaching a most satisfactory conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/gifts).



The Hon. Christopher Fancot was not asleep, although by the clock that had just chimed in the hall downstairs, it was one in the morning. The air was close, even with his window open, as there was little breeze to stir it about on this sultry summer night. Every faint sound made him turn his face to the door, expecting his brother Evelyn to enter, but each time so far he had been disappointed.

This creak of the floorboards could have been the cat, so light was it, but the click of the latch could be no other. The Earl of Denville slipped into the bedchamber on tiptoe, carrying a single candle to light his way. "You need not trouble yourself to avoid waking me,” Kit informed him, relieved that at last his brother had managed to make his way back safely in the unfamiliar city - and that he was unaccompanied.

"Ah, marvellous then," Eve said, and set his taper down on the table. His brother's valet, Franz, was long abed, so he betook himself to disrobe without assistance. Indeed, Kit couldn't help noticing that he was already partly in deshabille - his cravat undone and waistcoat unbuttoned.

"Did you find yourself in pleasant company tonight?" he inquired. His brother had been in Vienna but a few days, and already he had found more companions to roister with than Kit had in the better part of a year's residence in the city. It was Evelyn's knack, he supposed, but still, he couldn't help feeling a little slighted. After all, his brother had come to visit him, had he not? He could not put aside all his work for the duration of Eve’s stay, but he thought his offer that they have a quiet evening in, sampling some of his port and cigars while he caught up with correspondence on Lord Stewart’s behalf, had been a fair compromise. Evelyn, however, had chosen to go out, after several attempts to encourage him to do the same, leaving Kit alone and cross.

"Dashed pleasant," Evelyn agreed, shedding his coat, which he said was the latest style from London, and quite different from the current mode in Vienna.

"Some fair cyprian?" Kit had not meant for the words to sound bitter, but he worried that they did.

Evelyn must have detected the note of jealousy in his voice, and smiled to provoke him. "There are indeed a great number of light-skirts here - flocking to the diplomats like flies to honey, I’d wager. There was a lovely little red-haired dasher, a real prime article, who was quite friendly. Thought I was you, of course, but then so did half the people at the party.”

Kit’s eyes widened, worried. “What party, and what did you say to them?” It could mean his position to pay if Eve had ruined a year’s careful negotiations in a single evening’s fun. 

“At the French ambassador’s, although there were a handful of Russians there. Didn’t understand half of what they were saying, but the fellows certainly are sturdy lifters, I'll say that much for them." He chuckled at his brother's evident annoyance. "Don't worry, twin, I didn't start any wars."

Kit gave Evelyn a look through narrowed eyes. "Are you foxed? If you were keeping up with the Russians..." 

"No, no. Merely half-sprung," Eve said with a grin as he sat down to tug off his boots. "You could have accompanied me tonight, you know, then it would have been obvious to all that there were two of us and your reputation would have remained unscathed. Besides," he added, somewhat more seriously, "I'd have been glad of the company."

Kit would have been glad of the company too, but he had no wish to be an afterthought in his brother's visit either. "Some of us, dear brother, have to work in the morning," he replied, a bit churlishly, and flopped over on his side, facing away from him.

Eve came over to his side of the bed in nothing more than his shirt and breeches. "Kester, have I put you out of sorts?" He was the only one who called Kit by that name, a relic of their very infancy, and it never failed to soften his brother's heart. 

“I’m pleased you enjoyed your evening, Eve.” Kit knew that to be a gadabout and a flirt was part of Evelyn’s nature, and he had no wish to alter a single mote of his being. “I only wish that… you might have wanted to spend it with me.”

“It was my fondest wish,” Evelyn protested, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did I not just say as much?”

“...so you did,” Kit admitted, rolling over to gaze upon his brother once more. “I suppose I was merely feeling covetous of your… your favour.”

Evelyn smiled fondly at that. “You hoped not to share my attentions with drunken Russians and various and sundry lady-birds and wantons?”

“It’s only that we see each other so little now,” Kit told him. “If we were together always, as we were at Oxford, or when we were lads, then it would make no matter if you chose to partake of the company of others whenever you wished. But now…” He trailed off, unhappy to think that in a few too-short weeks, his twin would be back in England.

With a nod, Evelyn stood once more, but only long enough to unbutton his breeches and let them fall to the floor. His shirt, falling loose from where it had been tucked in, was long enough to preserve his modesty - not that modesty was ever a concern between them. “I beg your pardon,” he said, and the hint of mockery was gone from his voice now. “You said your work required your attention this evening, and I grew restless for some more spirited companionship - but it was you I travelled all this way to visit, Kester. I would not have done so for any other, you know.” And with that he snuffed the candle and slid into bed alongside his brother, draping an arm carelessly around his waist to draw him closer. “Do you require further proof that my affections remain unchanged?” he murmured, teasing once more.

“I do not require it, but I do long for it,” Kit confessed. “I’ve not lain awake so late for no reward, Eve.”

Evelyn gripped his brother’s nightshirt and tugged it up above his waist, his fingers seeking for something more substantial beneath. Kit’s manhood came easily, eagerly, into his grip, swelling further at the familiar touch. “Do you not have some pressing work to do?” Eve smirked, stroking him lightly. “An urgent letter to post, or files to review before morn?”

Kit’s response was to moan and push himself roughly against his brother, fumbling beneath the bedlinens for a matching handful of his own. In this realm, as in most things, they were similar enough to fool anyone who did not know them very intimately indeed, and there were only a few who could lay claim to that particular degree of intimacy with both twins. Eve was stiff already, ever the more impetuous of the two, ready to rush into any pleasure with open arms, while Kit was normally more guarded. Tonight, however, he matched his twin in anticipation, whether due to a profound sense of relief that everything was as it ever was between them, or his lengthy wait for Evelyn’s belated return, or both. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, thrusting himself within the circle of his brother’s fingers again, and Evelyn obliged. 

It had never seemed wrong to them to do this with one another; it was secret, yes, but not shameful, only made the more special because it was theirs and theirs alone. They had hidden it well enough as youths, managing to avoid being caught at their private games by Pinny or Fimber or any of their various nursery maids or tutors. By the time they were old enough to understand that what they were doing would fall under the very ominous-sounding ‘forbidden degrees of kindred and affinity’ in the prayer book (even though they weren’t going to get married) they were also well-entrenched in their habit. Kit did sometimes wonder if their mother suspected that they were closer than brothers ought to be, but of course he could never ask her. He considered, too, that it might have been helpful in inculcating in him the instinct for discretion that made him excel at his chosen metier. 

Evelyn sat up for a moment to discard his shirt, and Kit did the same. The night air was still warm, and soon they had nothing more than a fine sheen of sweat between them, skin slick against skin. Kit’s tongue darted out to lap up a trickle of perspiration that ran down Evelyn’s throat, and he was rewarded by feeling his brother’s Adam’s apple hitch as he did so. “Shall I continue downwards?” he whispered, and Evelyn nodded, rolling onto his back and kicking the sheet aside. 

His form was lean and handsome, gleaming in the moonlight, although Kit always felt unaccountably vain when he admired it. Though he did also notice each subtle distinction between their likenesses - the faint bump on his leg that denoted where he had broken it the year previously, the faded scar on Evelyn’s hand where he had cut it with a penknife while sharpening his nib when they were nine, a delicate trio of freckles hidden in the fine golden hair of Eve’s chest. These latter adornments Kit kissed individually as he continued his passage down his twin’s body. The muscles of Eve’s stomach trembled as Kit licked his way across them, finally arriving at his ultimate destination. The long smooth curve of Eve’s prick awaited him, twitching up to meet his touch. Kit laved the rounded tip with his tongue, circling its lip, and Evelyn gasped, one hand clenching in the tangle of bedsheets, the other reaching down to stroke his brother’s chestnut hair. “Good God, yes,” he hissed, encouraging him onwards.

Silence fell, then, but for their breathing, hushed and hungry. There was a mounting tension in the room, as if the very air was thickened by their matched desire. Kit thought that he would have been glad to do this for his brother forever. It was no hardship for him, indeed quite the reverse, and he felt there was nothing unmanly in his actions. He hoped, trusted, that Eve felt the same. They had sworn, when still quite young, perhaps thirteen or fourteen, that no girl would ever come between them. Certainly, although there had been women in each of their lives (in Evelyn’s, it had to be said, more frequently and with greater passion, though none of them ever endured long) neither had yet found a match among the fairer sex that surpassed what they had with one another. He did not know what would happen if they did, or perhaps worse, if they did not, but pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and concentrated on his task at hand.

He knew his brother’s body as well as he knew his own, knew which slight motions would enthrall him, knew the pace that he preferred and then how to increase that pace ever so slightly until Eve was gasping for air and cursing under his breath. Kit could tell he was drawing close to the point of no return, and pressed onward, seeking that release as assiduously as Evelyn did. At last he received his recompense for such pleasurable travails, as Eve spilled his seed into his waiting mouth. Kit lapped at him a few moments longer, savouring the taste, before drawing off of him and creeping up the bed once more to lie atop him as he reclined, shivering despite the heat.

“Do you wish for the same, Kester?” Evelyn asked once he had regained his composure, or at least a small amount of it. His hand drifted to rest on the small of Kit’s back, promising more if he desired it. 

Kit shook his head, and stroked Eve’s flushed cheek with the back of his hand. “I would see your face while I can, twin.” He murmured his wish and Eve nodded his assent. They shifted (somewhat awkwardly in the soft feather bed) until they lay side by side facing one another, legs tangled together. Kit clutched his brother close and slid his prick between Evelyn’s thighs, slicked with sweat and held tightly together to give him a sweet sensation as he rubbed against them, and into the warm, damp hollow where they met. Evelyn’s own manhood, softened now and still wet with his brother’s saliva, brushed against Kit’s belly and made them both gasp with giddy laughter, and the hair of his bollocks teased at Kit’s erection as he began to rock slowly back and forth.

He did not hesitate to take advantage of the reason he had sought this position, kissing Evelyn as often as he could, keeping his grey eyes fixed on his matching set when his stubborn need to breathe would not permit a closer embrace. “Eve,” he whispered fervently, and buried his face in the crook of his brother’s shoulder. Evelyn, for his part, held his legs still and close the better to accommodate Kit’s thrusts, but permitted his hands to roam freely, stroking Kit’s hair, his face, his arms, his back. 

“That’s right,” he told him, “oh, Kester, I’ve missed you so.” 

Kit nodded in fervent agreement at the sentiment, words being beyond his reach, and thrust more swiftly. He kissed hungrily at Eve’s neck, his throat, the urge for release building within him until finally it was too much to bear and he was overcome, shuddering and clutching his brother close.

They separated themselves only a fraction, just enough to keep skin from sticking to sweat-soaked skin, and lay there panting, utterly exhausted and wrung out. “Tomorrow...” Kit managed at last, only to be cut off by Evelyn.

“...You’ll have to work. I understand, twin.”

But Kit shook his head. “No, I mean to say I should like very much to join you in partaking of some of the finer sights of Vienna. You have come all this way to visit me -”

“Yes, and the journey was damnably uncomfortable at times, Kester!”

“- and I will explain to Lord Stewart that I require a day’s leave, at the least, to take full advantage of your company. Perhaps even two days,” he added with a smile, curling up to Eve once more now that they had cooled slightly. They lay there together, as neatly matched as a pair of spoons. “And then in the evening perhaps you can introduce me to some of your new acquaintances,” he added with a weary chuckle.

“They can’t hold a candle to you, not one of them,” Evelyn assured him sleepily.

“I know that, you gudgeon,” Kit replied, but it was still satisfying to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
